Hell in the vatican
by EMLoudBoy
Summary: Lincoln has taken a path of faith in his life which led him to a path of righteousness and follow up to God, the years passed and he became the cardinal but the arrival of an anonymous letter puts him in check and the saint Church which is forced to choose the next pope
1. Cardinal Lincoln Loud

When I was young, I would have four or five years, I had a dream in him I appeared a kind of red fox with horns and broke me in two ... I woke up scared crying and I ran to tell my grandfather, my grandfather Said that fox that appeared to me was the devil, he told me that he was a very bad man who lived in hell, I knew that if I slept the devil was there. Ready to go back, evil exists father takes and you do not get to Pope if you have not seen it a few times at least

Our Father in the heavens, hangs his cross in the hands of a statue of Christ, while in the background we hear the soft but painful cries of a small Santifi ... What do you have, my son? -It sits on the bed where the child is-

"I'm afraid ... Father Lincoln."

"Shh-bring your finger to the boy's lips." Do not be afraid ... "

"Pe ... but ..." The boy's eyes flickered at Lincoln, who in his blue eyes reflected the most cruel and inhuman that existed.

-Whatever your name-Take off your bonnet- Come to us, your kingdom.

Thy will be done…. How was my child following?

-so. "Said he," on earth as in him, in him. " heaven

"Perfect ... you see that it's not difficult," the boy smiles, his eyes turned red from so much weeping, "but do not let us ... fall into temptation ... but I am evil.

\- Scared the boy kicks to see that Lincoln commented to get closer and closer ...

At that moment they knock on the door of the Cardinal's office.

"Father, you need to come soon. Have visits-exclaim

"Upset Lincoln walks over to the door and exclaims," Without asking beforehand for a meeting with me ... it's Saturday and my schedule is free.

"Sir ... I believe it is interrupted by a person."

"Do not you think the family ... you do not take turns?"

-That voice…. So sweet-open the door and close it as fast as you can-come here niece of mine-spread your arms

-Uncle Link-run to hug him- I have not seen you for years ...

"I know, I am now a cardinal, the youngest of the last 1,000 years ..."

"Father, he's only forty-three years old ..." exclaims the young man.

"It's still the young guy who took care of me and my cousins."

He he ... "He adjusts his clothes." What does my dear Lumi bring you to church? "

"It's Mom ... I need you to pray for her, she's in very bad health, on her last trip to Paris I catch a fever and now she can not walk ..."

"My dear sister Leni is wrong ..." she gathers her head, "excuse me, my child ... pardon my niece, you may accompany me for a little while," exclaimed Lincoln.

At that moment both began to walk, while Cardinal Lincoln made a signal to the young man, the young man immediately understood what he had to do, went into his office and took the child from the pull holding his arm. Meanwhile in the church park, both sat on an old wooden bench.

"Tell me what happened to my sister ..."

"How did I tell you, Uncle, pardon ... Father, pardon ... how do I tell you Father or Uncle?

-Lumi ... you are my niece, call me as you like ... also you have inherited your mother's - smiles tenderly while gently sees the eyes of his niece.

"I'm sorry ... I was at the fashion show in Paris and she told me that she started to get dizzy and ... well, she started everything, she felt very bad, she started to vomit and ... she fainted-tears came from her young face.

"Come with me, my little girl," she hugged her niece tightly.

"Uncle ... why do not you wear your cross?" I ask confused

"It's just that I was changing ... and you just came," he exclaimed in a calm, calm voice.

A few minutes passed, and they both continued to walk, in the distance an old man, about seventy years old, frowned at Cardinal Lincoln, his black robes, symbol of a Jesuit. Seeing that old man, Lumi rushes out to help him walk, since the very poor bent can barely walk.

"Thank you, my child, my lord," he said in a low voice, "I need you to sign these cardinal council papers ..."

"Thank you, Sebastian, I'll take care of signing ..." notes the blue seal with the letters F.I.F.A- Sebastian ... is this?

"If my lord ..." He sits down in the chair.

"Is father all right?" Lumi asked worriedly.

-If my daughter, those are the years that I carry of devotion those that now weigh in my body ...

"But you've lived a good life, do not you?

-hh lived what God has wanted-observe the sky.

As Sebastian and Lumi spoke, Lincoln opened the envelope inside which contained a paper written in fist and handwriting that read "A small gift for the next Pope ..." The envelope included a USB stick.

"Umm ... Sebastian, is this a joke?" "Disgusted," asked Cardinal Lincoln.

"No, sir, they brought him in person two men in black suits

"I see ..." He picks up the USB stick. "It was incipit noven ... Niece, I'm going to my office, I need to check a couple of things ..."

"Uncle, I've got to go and look after the children of Maggie and Luan ..."

"I understand, duty calls you to your niece by the shoulders and gives you a hug, so that one day I'll come and visit you."

\- They wait for your visit ... they want to know you the little ones.

"I'll do it, I'll go soon ..." I exclaim calmly.

At that moment Cardinal Lincoln says goodbye to his niece and goes as fast as he can to his office leaving on the bench Father Sebastian. When he reached the door of his office, he found the same young man who was the first time.

-My son ... I need no one-raise his hand- no one enters my office.

"Sir, what you asked for is there ..."

"Please, get the kid out and do not say anything about what happened, I need to check something." Exp.

"As you order, Father." I went into Lincoln's office and took a little girl from the place, just as she did the first child.

"Look at the sky." "Forgive me, God, I know it's a sin," exclaimed Lincoln.

Enter as fast as you can into the office, sit at your desk and open your computer.

"To-if-to-be-is interrupted by a thick, somewhat murky voice that spoke to him on the computer.

"Hello, Cardinal Lincoln, I see you're quite well ..."

\- Who are you? He asks scared.

-Put the memory.

-But what is this?

-We know his vices, we know of his addictions, we know well who you are and what he's done ... Just put the memory and see.

-But.

\- DO IT!

Without further denying Lincoln, he placed his memory as he was being ordered. In doing so a folder was opened with hundreds of photos, from several cardinals from different countries.

"You see that he is not the only one ... This church has been stained for centuries.

"But ... why show me this?"

-Because you will be the next cardinal to reach the papacy, we know that your age does not allow it, but you are the only one we will protect.

\- Why?

-It does not matter. Just use this as your ticket to ascension to the papal throne.

"But if the previous pope was elected a few weeks ago, in a few years I will have the opportunity."

At that moment the computer is silent for a few seconds and ends up exclaiming "We will take care of it". The computer is turned off.

"God ... holy ..." he exclaims nervously as he hears those words, "what will you have said we'll take care of?"

At that moment they knock on the office door.

Father Lincoln ...

\- That voice ... you're your R ..


	2. A dark past

The quietest morning in the Vatican, without a cloud, barely the wind blew, the cats in the street meowed because they knew what would come. At that time in the papal office ...

"Young, can you help me?" Exclaimed the pope, calling a young man at the door of the place

"As not eminence-enters the room-what do I help him?

"I need you to help me read the speech."

"As you order," he said, "heed what the father ordered him to do."

The young man attending to his superior's orders does everything that is commanded him, while on the outskirts of the room a gentleman of about forty years old was addressed with a car of meals.

\- Who are you? - exclaimed the guard of the Vatican who guarded the door of the papal office

"I come to bring the breakfast to your eminence."

"Leave it here ... go with god."

"As he orders, he retires leaving the cart."

The moment the man leaves the room, the young man who had helped the pope leaves.

\- Is this for the father? The young man asked

"Yes, brother," answered the guard.

At that moment the young man enters with the car.

"My lord, it's breakfast time ..."

"Great, good coffee for my mornings," the pope replied.

The young man begins to serve the coffee.

"Please, two tablespoons of sugar."

"As he orders," he exclaimed, obeying what the pope had told him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Cardinal Lincoln was in his office talking to an old friend.

"He is your son! He has the right to know his father. He exclaims, punching the table.

"Lower your voice ... you know what would happen if they find out ... you say I'm their father, but nobody can know.

"Look Lincoln, when I get pregnant with you, I did not know whether to tell you or not, keep quiet and when you decided to follow this path, I would accept and support you ... now because you do not know your son once and for all.

-Because he would be exposed-he grabs his head-and I would be excommunicated

-Looked Lincoln-stands up from the chair- I always loved you ... I just want you to recognize your son-tears begin to sprout

At that moment Lincoln could not stand it any more, got up from his chair and hugged him tightly and whispered "I still love you, sorry"

"At least ... I ask you to be his father ... leave this-with eyes so teary I look at Lincoln

"I came too high to leave this, I promised God something and I have to fulfill it," he snaps.

-But if who ...

At that moment Ronnie is interrupted by the sound of exhaustive blows to the office door that shouted but could not "Cardinal, Cardinal"

"Disgruntled Lincoln opens the door-" "That's what they want now!" - seeing that he had shouted so bent his head and give a little prayer.

"Sir, the pope ... The pope has become ill, he thinks he will soon be reunited with God ..."

"As you say ..." At that moment the words that the computer had said echoed in his conscience, those words that said "We will take care"

"I see ... I'd better go home" -he stares into Lincoln's eyes as his body shakes-exclaim "Goodbye father.

At that moment in the room were Lincoln and that young man.

"Father, the camerlegno asked us to attend all the cardinals for a beginning of the conclave ...

-But the pope is not dead. I exclaim convinced

"No, but to his state very soon it will be, if it comes to live tonight, will not see dawn.

"I understand, you better pack my things for me, I have to go to fulfill a promise - look at his cross - I will leave my cardinals, I will be dressed normal, my son ... you could take me in one direction - you see your cell phone.

-As ordered by father

Lincoln, pulling off his cardinal outfit, donned a shirt he had not worn long ago, jeans and shoes, hardly seemed to be a cardinal.

"You look quite different, Father ..."

"Thank you, believe it or not, I always like to dress like that ..."

Both got into the car and headed to Royal Woods, which was not so far about 10 kilometers.

"Tell me father, why do you want to go to that place?"

-Before I go to the Vatican I want to greet a sister who is ignored, but he has always loved me - he looks at the young man - I want to meet his daughters and his wife.

"Woman? But you did not have only sisters.

"Yes, she is.

"Oh ... I see, do you know Father?" He never told me because he decided to follow this path of faith, mine was a revelation of Christ in person.

"It is very good that the gentleman has appeared to you, mine ... it was different.

\- What does Father say? Different?

-Yes ... it's there-get out of the car- Thanks a lot brother.

"Father, do you want me to wait?"

"No, unless it is necessary and urgent to go."

Nodding his head, the young man leaves with his car as Lincoln approached the grim-looking, old-fashioned house, but decorated with the most cheerfulness possible, he could not imagine such a combination making such a homogeneity, as Lincoln approached Through his mind passed more than a thousand and one things he could not understand, If they do not recognize me, "" Well, at least Lumi will be in his house ... he said he would take care of them, right? "

"Well ... I think it's better to face life once and for all." The doorbell rings and a young girl with features very similar to Luan opens.

\- Hi, who are you? He exclaims disinterestedly as he watches his cell phone

-Hi my name is Lincoln, maybe this is the house of Luan Loud

-Yes ... Mom, a very strange man with clothes of the 2.010 is looking for you !

In the distance there was a voice that said "I'm coming".

\- Who is it ...? Lincoln?

-Luan ...

"Brother!" He leaps into Lincoln's arms.

-Emm, brother? I thought you only had sisters mom

"My little one, you remember when I told you the story of the white-haired young man who always tried to avoid us.

"Here ... Uncle Lincoln, the one who in 16 years of my life I only saw once when I was four miserable years-the girl leaves the furious door to her room

-Lina, Lina come here ! - I cry loudly Luan- sorry brother, happens

-Thank you-enter the house.

"Sit down, brother, please, and tell me, what was the matter in your life studying theology?"

At that moment the room was silent, only heard the cries of Lina who began to sing wildly.

\- Sorry sister, I will not lie ... it's over and I've become a cardinal ...

-Well ... and what brings you to visit the family ?, after so long

-I prompted something- at that moment Lumi enters the room with a tray of cookies

"Hi, Uncle Lincoln, I saw you kept the promise.

"I see-" "He gets up and goes to the patio where there is a little girl of about ten years sitting on a sandbank.

At that moment Lincoln worried apologizes to Lumi and runs to where his sister is.

"Lincoln knows Maria," says Maria.

"Hello ... and you are?"

"I'm your uncle ..." Lincoln extends his hand.

-Well ... I will continue as my castle

Startled by the indifference of the small Lincoln goes to a bench that was in the patio and sits next to its sister.

\- So you'll be the next pope? Exclaimed Luan.

\- How do you know that? "Surprised," he said.

\- The pope, his health is deteriorating read today in the newspaper ... Seriously brother because you come after so many years to my house, something tells me that you are in serious trouble or that you will never be able to see again.

-It's not that sister ... I just wanted to see you again, to see the family you've formed.

"It's amazing how a priest can so lightly take Maggie's subject with me," he exclaims, laughing.

"I am not a priest, I am your brother first of all ... I would also like to see you in the congregation sometime, I never saw you in the church ... more to Maggie.

"I see ..." she looks at the sky, "that's what weekends do ..."

\- You are angry with me?

-What do you think ... -Luan turns his gaze elsewhere

-What ... sorry that I left the family ... I knew that nobody could understand my decision ...

"You even wrote a letter, I had to learn from Ronnie Anne that you decided to be a shepherd boy," I exclaim in mockery.

"You know I could not say-"

-You know that mama and dad would have supported you, you left your heart destroyed, worse than I left mama when she knew mine with Maggie, but that's a story apart, the fact is that you left us all ...

At that moment comes the young priest who had taken Lincoln in the car.

"Excuse me, sir ... Papa est mortuus; In Conclave Incipit ...

-The ... conclave ... will it start? -Assured answers Lincoln

"That's the way it is, sir." Replied the young man.

"Brother ..." says Luan in surprise.

From the distance there was a silhouette that was beginning to approach, a tall dark-haired girl who came with a smile on her face, seeing that these two people were hurrying their way.

"My lovely comedian, are you all right?" Maggie exclaimed.


	3. Beginning of chaos

I liked the taste dismissed in the best way of my sister, the truth is that brother Juan just arrived to tell me that the conclave would give the beginning, he had to leave ... I fear that he left behind a family, but that Is the price that eh To pay for my decision ... You just have to go to the airport, since I have to get as far as possible to the Vatican

"Father, are you well?" Asks Brother Juan

"The truth is, no, now that I think about it, is not the price paid?

"What do you mean?" He asks puzzled

"I chose this life of faith and love for God, but I lost my family. The only thing that mattered to me - I look at the floor

"Father, do you repent?"

"No," he answered without hesitation, "I just thought how difficult this life is.

-I get it ...

Passed the hours and the destination that was the airport of Rome towards the next, when you arrive you see people dressed in black with dark glasses, in an impeccable suit holding up a sign that read "Cardinal Loud", the cardinal and his companion Drove quickly

"Cardinal Loud?" One of the men in black asked

-If I firmly answer

-We are his escort to the Vatican, follow me-they go to the outskirts of the airport and open the door of a black Mercedes, then Lincoln climbs- You do not go up-go to the young man

"Excuse me sir, but I'm not going without my right hand," exclaimed Lincoln.

When he sees that the cardinal is reused without his companion, he decides to accept taking them both.

"Thank you father," says the young man.

"Without you, not going anywhere."

The car started and began its route to the Vatican, it seemed strange and that this would be the first time that Lincoln participated in a conclave.

"Father, do you know what the youngest cardinal of the last 1,000 years is to enter the conclave?" Exclaims the second man in black sitting in the passenger seat

"That's what I told myself," exclaims young Juan.

The silence predominated in the atmosphere, Lincoln looks at Juan and makes a sign asking for something. Juan does not know what he was asking for, confused does not know.

"The Usb," Lincoln said quietly.

"Oh ..." he reached into his pocket, "have a father."

-Thank you son.

Five minutes had passed and he had arrived in the Vatican, the whole of Lincoln was astonished by such an architectural work, he had already met before the Vatican, but never participated in a conclave, only arrived, the camerlegno of the Vatican approached him.

"Father, noisy, I need to talk to you for a moment," said the old man.

"As you say, Father, John stay here," said Lincoln.

"As ordered by the father, but what I do here-look around-filled with these cameras-

At that moment Lincoln in the chapel, hurriedly followed the camerlegno who was very worried, went to the office of the Vatican. Meanwhile in the plaza Juan walked and is intercepted by a journalist.

-Hello, pardon father but can I make a note? - the office a young CNN journalist

Not like ... "He walks over to where he tells them where the cameras are.

At that moment the interview began

"Good morning everyone, we're here with Father John?" - he looks at Juan in the form of a question to confirm what he was saying - that he just got out of a car next to Cardinal Lincoln of the USA

Meanwhile at Royal Woods in a nursing home.

"Lincoln?" Asks an old woman, with her trembling hand, she grabs the glasses so she can see the news on her television. "Son?

\- It is so, that Cardinal Lincoln was called to participate in the conclave, it should be clarified that he is the youngest cardinal of the last 1,000 years to participate in the conclave, many rumors say he is the favorite of many to occupy the papal throne, More information after the pause - says the journalist

-My son? Dad.

Frightened by this she gets up by holding the couch to avoid falling, she begins to walk in an expensive way, goes to the telephone and one of the nurses who was caring for the elderly stops her.

"Rita, what are you doing?" She asks worriedly as she holds up the old woman to keep her from falling.

"Call my daughter Lori, tell her that Lincoln is in the Vatican ..."

Worried about what Rita said, she takes her to her room to put her to bed, but the words she said resounded in her head and she did not refuse to do as she asked. After lying down, Rita went to the telephone with the phone book Asylum in case of extreme urgency.

"Answer ... Answer ... Hello, if I talk about asylum," exclaimed the young nurse

"Maybe something with my mother?" Worried answered the voice over the phone

"No, he just told me to call you and tell you that Lincoln is in the Vatican, something like that said ... I thought it would be important

At that moment silence prevailed.

Hello, hello, are you there? "Hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile in the papal office.

"Cardinal Lincoln, we know that you do not have an ideal age to be Pope ... for that reason we ask that your votes be given to Cardinal Divelli," exclaims the camerlegno

"It would be a pleasure ... only that-raise the memory Usb-I have other plans ... the deal is that I will be the next pope.

-What do you say ?, you can not threaten us with a pendrive-between laughs said

\- You say? - In a synthetic way I answer - I lost my family, I have no one but God ... he showed me the truth and here in my hands I have it.

\- Are you extorting me? - seriously answered the camerlegno

\- No, no ... I just do not know if many liked what appears in this memory - stares the camerlegno eyes that seemed to shake - do not be afraid Camerlengo, when the next pope you will be protected by my ... everything File that appears here that compromises as ... the altar servers of the church of the new victory, will be behind

-How he knows that ! - frightened I exclaim with little voice-that neither my assistant knew ...

"I do not know, maybe God showed it to me ..." Lincoln gets up and walks to the window. "Imagine what we could do if I were the Pope.

The silence predominates in the room, Lincoln seeing of synch form, hard and without hesitation approaches the camerlegno

"Listen well, Cardinal Lincoln, this church hangs by a thread ... the cardinal's advice will not allow you to be the new pope, I assure you

"If I am not the new pope ... no one else will be, so quote the other cardinals just as you have done with me ... and I better be the next" holy father "- he stares into the eyes with a Macabre smile

"You're the devil!" Shouting the camerlegno

"Perhaps ..." Lincoln retires from the papal office.

"I'll do it now ..." the camerlegno exclaimed as he looked at the ceiling of the room, "God ... I will do

Meanwhile at Royal Woods the family that was for a long time apart was reunited, but this time ... would not be the same as before.


	4. Hate times

All the sisters gathered in Lori's house as she would have agreed, all in silence, looking into each other's eyes that reflected fear and hatred in them.

"Sisters, we are the same blood after all, all of the past we have to forget," exclaimed Lori as he approached a rate of coffee.

"So why did you meet us here, sister?" Lana asked.

-For this-turns on the television that in it was the news of Cardinal Loud

All intrigued, they bowed their heads in silence.

"Then, we know it was our brother's ... now if you'll excuse me I'll leave," Lana exclaimed with dismay in her voice and gaze as her sister Lola followed behind.

"After leaving us, the truth is that * toce * I do not want to know about him ..." Leni rises and leaves the house.

"We'll leave our brother behind," Lynn exclaims.

"Sister ... I did not have a brother, when I was ten, he was gone, Lisa is what I had as my sister," exclaims Lily and takes the rate of tea.

-Lily, do not say that ... as Lori said and as science says ... we have the same blood.

"Luan, what do you say?" He winks at Luan.

"That Luna left me, he came to my house to visit me and just went to the conclave ... did not want to say anything and when I saw him I felt like slapping him for years of absence.

"You know I have more right than you to that," Lily said with a laugh.

"I think ... we should go talk to our brother and fix everything," Lucy exclaimed in a voice of anguish.

"After I insult you and hurt you physically?" Lynn was amazed at the words her sister uttered.

Meanwhile in the Vatican a war between heaven and earth was unleashed, the camerlegno frightened by what Cardinal Lincoln had told him he did not know what to do, but after thinking so much and finding no solution, he had no choice but to go to Talk to the cardinals and beg them to choose Cardinal Loud when the conclave officially begins. Before that he goes to the Vatican gardens where he begins to walk from side to side reciting prayers so that he can clear his mind.

-This is very strange-look at the sky- Who could give you that information? He is a young cardinal, as he may know so much

At that moment a little boy comes running to the camerlegno's arms and hands him an envelope.

"What is this Child?"

When he said these words, he ran. The camerlegno curious about what was there decided to open the envelope and in it was written "Era novus incipit" which in English meant The New Age Begins. Frightened by this he throws the envelope and goes as fast as he can to the papal office. When he arrives at the office, he lies down in bed, but first orders all the cardinals to be summoned.

"God ... give me the wisdom you have given to Salomon ..." At that moment he heard a knock on the door, "Come on, it's open."

At that moment a man comes in dressed in black suit and dark glasses. Frightened by the presence of such a man the camerlegno is about protecting.

"Do not worry, Camerlengo, I will not hurt you ... we just want you to choose Cardinal Loud-he comes to the desk and takes a pen-that it is clear that Cardinal Loud has to be the new pope.

"Shall I send you the carnal?"

"No ... no, no ... he does not send us ... he does not even know who we are, or because we want him ..."

-So?

"Then he will be the next pope and you will do what I say, convince all the cardinals, you better hurry," he watches his watch, "that the conclave is about to begin

After a few hours of everything happened and the passage from the Pauline Chapel to the Sistine Chapel began, all the cardinals of each country began their march of faith while they sang the litanies of the saints of east and west. Upon reaching the Sistine Chapel all the cardinal electors chant the "Veni Creator" to invoke the Holy Spirit, all began to sing less Lincoln than began late but looking at the sky of the chapel with a grimace of pure evil on his face, Reluctant to sing, he had not noticed that. They proceeded to take oath.

\- Cardinal Lincoln, Jura keep the secrets of the conclave.-The cardinal looks terrified at Lincoln

"I swear," he responds with a smile.

When all the oaths had been completed before God began the conclave, the room was sealed and voting began, one by one they were given a letter where they had to place the last name of the cardinal whom they wanted to choose. All the cardinals were seated and Lincoln was in the midst of Cardinal Torres of Argentina and Cardinal Loues of France, both cardinals looked at him with fear of Lincoln but he only smiled, that macabre smile gave fear to whoever looked at it, but all the cardinals Frightened by what happened they asked for a prologa for the vote, the cardinal in chief who was in charge of the election allowed it. By those years the cardinals had been allowed to go out into the Vatican's internal gardens, it was seven o'clock when Lincoln went to a chair and looked up at the sky.

-Beautiful night…

"You know, son, you'll be a great dad." An old man dressed as a Jesuit is approaching behind the shadows.

"Thank you, Cardinal Torres, but you have not won yet ..."

-Oh ... c'mon, we all had the talk with the camerlegno, the very frightened we begged that we vote for you. But the reason is logical.

"Logica?" I answer as I look at the floor.

"You're young, handsome, and you have a future ahead of you." He approached Cardinal Lincoln. "But why do you want to be a pope?"

"I do not want to be ... someone wants me to be." He looks at the cardinal.

"I apologize ... but my question was, why did you choose this path of faith?

-Oh ... well, it all started when I came home one night, I would be about 16 years old, that was the worst night of my life ... I made so many mistakes - he looks at his cross - and it hurts a lot of people I really wanted.

"I do not understand ..." he said weakly.

\- I arrived that night of March 14, I do not forget the date ... it was four in the morning, my parents were traveling ... then ...


	5. The past in the present without any futu

-Luke that March 14th at my house, I was completely drunk I do not remember what I did, I just know that the next morning my sister Lucy was with her bloody face, she had told me it was me ... I was like crazy and ... - The cardinal towers took his hand

"My son, you know that God forgives our sins ... the past is behind us, but you can guide the future with the memories of the past - rises tremblingly - Come Cardinal Loud, it's moment of the second election.

"But Cardinal Torres, that's tomorrow," I exclaim, confused.

"True ..." She walks toward the rooms.

At that moment Lincoln did not know what to do and went to one of the windows so he could see the outside of the square of san pedro, such a thing was forbidden and totally but still could not find a place where he could see, resigned returns to his room Assigned and rests. Meanwhile at Royal Woods Ronnie Anne was at work.

-does a few in his calculator-To the olive tree, to the olive tree, to the olive tree, he registers some numbers in his notebook- For cutting a branch of the olive tree I fell

At that moment a small child with brown hair and blue eyes like water, dressed in an orange T-shirt and blue pants, enters the room, approaches Ronnie Anne and sits on his lap

\- What are you doing, Mom? -Directs his innocent look towards his mother

"Nothing little Luis ..." he held her down from his lap, "just a little work.

-Mami, why do all my classmates have a mom and a dad? I ask innocently.

Without knowing that answering and trying to withstand the tears that flowed from inside him, it was that ... your father was a good man, he just had to leave ...

"I'll meet you again," I want to meet him. "

-It's time for you to go to sleep is very early ... or late for you to be awake-picks up his son, takes him to his room and clothes him in bed

-Goodnight Mom. She tenderly exclaimed as she watched her mother switch off the light.

"Good evening, my life." He turns his gaze to his son's bed.

Hiding his tears, he went to the first floor where the lord of the reception was sleeping with the television on. Knowing that she could not hear him crying, she is no longer satisfied and her tears begin to sprout like genuine rivers of despair, anguish, but above all sadness, sadness for her son. While she was crying but not being able to see a news on television and she seemed to know that young man, it turned out to be the same one that was with Lincoln in the church.

"Lincoln ..." She wipes her tears. "Pope?" - she walks her wallet in which she had a photo of those that you obtained in the machines to take photos of a fair, in that photo was Ronnie next to her dear Lincoln making jokes to the camera, plus the last photo was erased by the time , She was next to Lincoln giving a kiss like never before seen in a photo-It can not be ... that after all-begins to cry- I still ... loving you

I spent the night of hardship and the adult already Ronnie went to his apartment where he went to see if his little one was sleeping as it was, she went to sleep. The next day in the Vatican all the cardinals went to vote for their next pope, one by one I swear and put the paper, it took more than four hours to finish all of them vote and began the recount of votes sung.

-Other for Cardinal Loud-shouted the cardinal in charge of counting votes

"Congratulations Cardinal Loud, you are the new pope," said Cardinal Torres, who was at his side.

"It's not over yet ... though I'm worried." -While he gave small touches to the table as a sign of nervousness

-of the 173 votes 130 are already yours, he's been counting-I wink his eye- Why nervous? Intoned comment

-I'll be a pope and one of the youngest in history ... because they called me and not another-nervously starts talking quietly in a low voice-because I?, If he's committed evil, why?

"Cardinal Torres gives you his hand." "My son, we all commit evils and you are loved because you are young and pious, have you committed such a great evil that you have not repented of?

"If ..." he looks at the floor in pity, "when I began to do the priesthood, I was not sure ... and ... I have a son whom I do not know yet and only his name ..." he begins to cry in the middle of the session

All the cardinals directed their eyes to the young Loud in which he began to cry on the table as if he were a child

"This is the man who will be the father of all nations!" Shouted a cardinal from the back of the room.

"Quiet brother Lincoln," he places his hand on Lincoln, "we all have our past.

Five minutes passed and the cardinal in charge of the vote continued counting, ignoring what had happened followed. It was about two hours and it was already 19 Hs and the last vote was counted, it was almost unanimous of the 173 votes 169 were in favor of Cardinal Lincoln.

"Do you accept your canonical election as Supreme Pontiff?" Exclaims the cardinal dean

"I agree." He rose from his chair and stared at the Cardinal.

\- With what name do you want to be known? I exclaim, looking serious at the young man.

-Dire your eyes to the floor and passes through your mind the memory of the name of your son, but it is blurred by several memories -I will be called Lucas I

At that moment Lincoln assumed as high pontiff and is open the zone of the conclave, at that moment the camarlengo was waiting in the door where it happens first Lincoln. The camerlegno takes him by the arm and together master of pontifical celebrations go to the sacristy of the Sistine chapel to make the necessary preparations for the papacy, while in the background he listened to Te Deum.

"Congratulations ... you're the new pope," exclaimed the camerlegno, "you can erase those files now," he kneels to shine his shoes.

"No, now a new era begins in this church.

"Hold up your promise." She stands up and glares at him.

"Watch your words Camerlengo, because now you are in front of the holy father and could make your life impossible if I want. -Looking his gaze to the face of the camerlegno

The hours passed and it was already 9:00 pm and the Cardinal Proto deacon went out to the window of the balcony, not without having given the warning smoke that a new pope had already been chosen.

Meanwhile in Lucy's house, she had turned on to watch a television show when it was interrupted by a special announcement apparently had already been elected a new pope.

"Jun ... this crap-pulls control."

At that moment a little girl is approaching something sleepy to Lucy.

"Mom, why did you take control of the television?"

"Not for nothing, my little Lulu-makes a signal for her daughter to sit next to her.

At that moment the cardinal proto deacon began to recite these words "Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum: Habemus Papam; Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum, Dominum Lincoln Sanctae Romanae Ecclesiae Cardinalem Loud, Qui sibi nomen imposuit Luke I "

Lucy does not move and inert

-Mom-pushes his mother-are you okay? What do you say on TV?

The cardinal on television repeated the words in different languages, more when he said: "I tell you a great joy: We have Pope! The most eminent and most reverend Lord, Don Lincoln, Cardinal of the Holy Roman Church Loud, Who has given himself the name of Luke I "

\- Mom ?, Dad…, Mom freezes !

\- How do you say my little Lulu? A tall dark-skinned man with light brown eyes is approaching.

"Love, are you okay?" Lucy's husband asks when he does not move.

-Andrés ... my love ... you remember when I told you about my brother.

\- That bastard that I hit you? He pats his hand.

At that moment Lucy points the television with her index finger and exclaims "It's the new pope"

-Mom, you never told me you had a brother ...

In that moment of silence Lucy gets up without answering to her daughter picks up the telephone of his house and marks a number, at that moment the celebrations were heard in the streets since this would be the second American Pope.

"Who's that white-haired man on TV?"

"That ... is your Uncle ... whom you never met."

\- Why? I exclaim tenderly.

"Because he wanted to-"

Meanwhile in the vatican Lincoln on the terrace watching the audience in which he applauded and sang, at that moment one of those next to Lincoln gave him the microphone.

"My children ... pray for a new age begins. -I finish saying these words and I go to the chapel

In the meantime, all the news was full of news because of what the current pope had said, although what they were asking themselves was "Who was this cardinal?" And "Why so young?" The world was astonished to know that he had So little age and I only accept it.

Meanwhile the cell phone rang and it sounded more Ronnie Anne did not answer.

"Answer, please answer ... Ronnie," exclaimed Lucy.

But there was no response from Ronnie Anne, just the answering machine skipped the more the last time I tried it, there was a total silence.

-Hi, Ronnie watches the news ... Ronnie?

They hung up the phone.


	6. The Holy Father Lincoln Loud

CAP 6

That was Lincoln's first night as the high pontiff. The next morning Lincoln woke up in his big bed, which all the previous popes had slept in.

"Hello, my little one," she caresses the face of a young woman beside her. "How did you wake up?" I speak to you with a sweet voice

-Very good father ... is my mother waiting for me?

-If my daughter-she caresses his hair with God.

Minutes passed and Lincoln got up from the room and intrigued began to snoop around every corner of his room to see if the previous pope had left something, in one of those moments a priest dressed in white comes into the room.

"Father, it is time for your first Mass," exclaims the old man.

"I do not feel like it ..."

\- As he says ! - frightened by what he said try to make reason come to Father Lincoln

-What ... I ... I feel like it - seriously look at that man - now go. - making a signal for him to retire.

About thirty minutes passed and everyone was outside in the Plaza de San Pedro waiting for the first Mass that never arrived, but all the news reports overwhelmed by not seeing the new pope at the usual time waited, spent forty-three Minutes and finally came out Pope Luke. All the news programs overflowed with the intrigue and many already cataloged beforehand that this serious pope one of those who will most be remembered for his impuntualidad.

"My brothers," Pope Loud began, "in these times of war we have to be united, to be faithful and correct people. May they always follow in the footsteps of the lord, I tell them to "listen to what they preach, but do not imitate them because they do not practice what they preach" - he withdraws from the window.

"That was a very good father, the only thing that came too late." Said a young man standing beside him.

"All in due time ... young man ... What's your name?" "I dubiously exclaim Lincoln-it's just that I like to call people by their names

I am called my master. -heads his head- to serve him

"Do not call me that, call me Lincoln." By the way, what do I have on my agenda today?

At that moment the young man took a notebook out of his cassock.

"Well, you have to meet with the US presidents. UU, China, Spain and Argentina ...

"I always wanted to meet the President of the United States. UU, it will be a pleasure, although I do not like the idea of being all day.

"Take care, sir, they will only ask for your sanctification and you will go."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to the chapel to pray." At that moment Lincoln leaves his papal robes and puts on a suit with black shoes and goes to one of the chapels where the masses are celebrated. At that moment Lincoln knelt in front of the statue of Jesus Christ.

"Father," he begins to let out tears. "You've failed, sins have been committed and great mistakes I'm making-your tears began to grow more intense- because I have to be who I am because you made me like this- I just want to be calm !, I want to forget ... I want to be the eleven-year-old who loved his sisters, whom he loved with all his soul. But now ... they all hate me-raise their eyes to the ceiling- I want my lord's forgiveness, but I want to have a family again ... What is it that you do for you to do this? - pleading more and more to god does not realize that a group of tourists entered that room several more recognized that this was the new pope who was crying to sing.

At that time many began to take photos, no one wanted to interrupt the father in his devotion, plus one of them began to record him. The video was viral in the first hour, in all the news of the world saw the image of a pope who was asking to beg God's forgiveness.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Caribbean. Where the water was crystal clear and the land white as snow

"The plan worked, sir," exclaimed the man in black who had threatened the camerlegno.

"Thank you, boy, now tell me ... do you have them?"

-If-clicks on your fingers

At that moment in the background you see Ronnie next to her son gagged being forcibly brought by two very muscular-looking gentlemen. Ronnie struggling to get rid of it stops when she observes who was sitting in the chair.

Ronnie's mouth opens. "Your ..." his eyes trembled at the sight of the one who works. "Tell me why!" He cries out. "Why?" what you want! But my son do not touch it - spit on that man

-Oh ... quiet, would not do anything bad to the son of the Pope ... right?

\- WATCH ME WELL, YOU TOUCH MY SON AND !

"And what, will you hurt me? Will you make my life impossible?" "Come closer and squeeze your cheeks tightly." Which of the two is bound and prostrate before me?

-If ever we were friends-look at the floor- I beg you not to my son.

-Mami-begins to cry-I'm very afraid

-desculate my son-that man is coming- I am your uncle, I will not do anything wrong ... only your father will decide if anything happened to you or not ...

\- My dad? I say with difficulty thanks to the tears that began to appear on her face.

"Ron!"

"Take her to another place, but the boy to stay with me."

"No, please, no, no!" Ronnie dragged him away. "My son did not !" he began to cry but could not.

\- Remove the child's jaws

Paying attention to what the boss had told them, they pull the gags out of the small boy, who is scared and stands still, the man beckons so that the boy can sit on his lap, the boy accepts with fear.

"You know small, I knew your father.

\- Really ?, Mom told me that he had gone on a trip - with innocence answers - What is he like?

-Oh ... always devising plans, was a creative person, but made mistakes in his life, you know his name?

"My mom told me her name was Lincoln."

"Yes," he said, "but you know, he was a great friend of mine ... now he lives with a person of faith in a place where there are many priests

\- Is my dad a priest?

-he is the father of all parents, he is the pope.

"But ... I wanted him to be my dad-crying," he said.

"Listen small, everything will come in time," winks his eye, "just forgive me for what I will do ..."

At that moment he makes a sign to the men behind the boy.

"Take him to his mother ... treat them well please ..."

-but if she ... -exclaim a man dressed in black

"Do what I tell you or they will suffer what the last one who contradicted me suffered."

"Yes sir-frightened takes the child with his mother who was in a cottage overlooking the beach

"Son, are you okay?" I looked over my head in amazement to see if I had suffered from anything.

-If mom, I'm fine ... I just want to rest a little-innocent voice I answer and with a yawn I finish.

"All right, son ... rest." He lies down on one of the beds.

Meanwhile in the office of the Pope Lincoln was reading some letters, plus one of them was special for him.

"Dear brother, I see that you have found the way of Faith ... now you are the new Pope ... I would have liked our relationship to be good, I miss you despite the damages that I suffered for your ... for your ... mistakes which I learned to forgive , I never forget when we were boys and you helped me with my songs ... you left a mark on my heart, brother and I still love you because we are still the same blood and I still love you like when you were a seven-year-old boy waiting for me On the stairs when I was late and I would take you to your bed and clothes you, you are my brother after so long ... I hope that someday we can see again and finally forget the past and be a family returned. She loves you so much ... your sister Luna "

-Hermanita ... -you start to cry

"Father, are you all right?" Exclaimed the young man standing next to him.

"Okay, just ... can you leave me alone?" I'll make a call

"As you wish." He retires from the office

In that moment he picks up the phone to dial a number, but before he can do it a voice begins to be heard through him "Do not do it Lincoln, it's an order"

\- What do you want? I say scared

"Just do what I tell you, just like you did and you came to pope now listen to me and hang on this very moment. Said the voice over the phone.

-Who you are?!

He hangs up the phone and in the same moment in which he hangs a person enters without asking permission to the room, all dressed in a white suit with a white tie and a bushy beard, with no hair on his head, but with blue eyes like the sea

Hi, Lincoln.

\- Who are you? I answer.

-I am...


	7. Returning to your origins, holy father

\- I am a friend ... listen you will have difficult tests in the future only be strong and thirsty ...

"What does he say?"

She looks at her watch. "It's late, Adios." She exits the room.

It had been weeks since that letter and that strange man who had been afflicted by the pope, but Lincoln continued his pope activities, received each of the leaders of the countries, all came for mere interest and others for things they wanted to keep , The day arrived where the pope would have to choose his route of travel, all the cardinals insisted in certain areas but the Pope refused many of which advised him.

"Sir, think of going to a small village of the fourth," exclaims an old man.

-As he says ?, in that small town of the fourth that you say- rises and looks him in the eyes in a defiant pose-in that little town of eh born me and no more is discussed. He leaves the room.

At that moment Lincoln receives a call Anonima which ignores more the third time that calls it accepts and by accepting that call his cell phone shows a video in which was his son next to his mother fastened with bands in the eyes and with his hands Tied.

"What the fuck?" "Run as fast as you can to a place where no one will listen

At that moment Lincoln hides in a bathroom where no one can hear, after a few seconds a voice began to speak.

"Look, Father, your government has enough wealth to end world poverty about four times, which means you're one of the wealthiest heads of state in the world." The man speaking is approaching Ronnie. What does it feel like to have so much wealth? And at the same time being so weak ... - takes out of his trousers a knife which begins to touch the face of the little Luis in which small drops of blood began to fall in that dark room, but Ronnie shouted trying to get free and thus Avoid what was happening-

That moment for Lincoln was atrocious, he could not continue to see and try to take what was on the phone.

"Do not try father ... you know? You were elected because he was the only person we could handle much more easily, I still do not think that having a child ... I still do not know him, I do not want him or appreciate him ..- He grabs his knife and goes to Ronnie- Will you ask yourself the why Because I need you to sign the papers that are in the second drawer of your bureau, or if you do not support the sharp knife of cold metal on Ronnie's face and start to make a wound while she screams in a heartbreaking way, they will die ... although I wait That you save your son, End of the transmission

Lincoln speechless and with his eyes full of tears he does not hesitate to do what he was asking, he goes as fast as he can to his office, in which he crosses with a man dressed all black who follows and enters with the By force to his office.

"What do you want?" I yell scared.

"I came to see that you sign the promise."

At that moment Lincoln sits at his desk and looks for the papers, then receives another call.

"I know you're doing what we asked for, is that so?" Exclaims the voice of the cell phone.

"Yes, sir," the man in black answers to Lincoln.

Lincoln does not give a word and begins to read what was written.

-But ... this is non-neutrality in case of a war ... the Vatican wanted to be devastated if - it is interrupted

-It does not matter that, you just sign or not- hugs Ronnie with the knife- the only person who still loves you even though you left her will die ... can you live with that? ... or what-goes To the little one - to know that you caused the death of your son ...

"You leave me no choice." Lincoln signs the papers with tears in his eyes. "Anything else?"

"I release Lincoln's son-I hope someday you will see your son," I exclaim sarcastically.

"I do not know where they are, I do not know who you are or why you do this to me ..."

-Transfer End, Agent deliver the letter-end the call

"What letter?" He looks worried to the man in Black.

He gives her some letters and leaves the room without saying a word. Lincoln nervously opens the letters and begins to observe them, they were crayon drawings and pencils, which showed a child in the middle grasping the hands of his parents, Lincoln recognized immediately in those drawings, would lie if he told them that he did not fall Not a tear and immature, on the contrary ... began to worry too much, after a few hours crying and asking God for help enters one of the gentlemen who organizes the papal tour.

"As I command father, first we go to Royal Woods-he gives you a list

"Thank you, Father, now ... I'll ask you a favor."

"What does Father want?" He asks in anguish.

"Go to the hot springs we have in the basement ... I want that."

"As you order, Father."

Days passed and it was time to begin the papal tour around the world, the first place where he would go to his hometown Royal Woods, but he could not talk to his sisters or since the last time he has not tried so he asked That the papal tour is a surprise for all the public and that nothing was said. So it was, the day that Lincoln arrived at Royal Woods was not received by anyone in particular since the secret was kept very guarded.

-Listen brothers ... I will meet again with my dear brother Tomas, I will go alone and without papal clothing ...

"Lord, how dare you!" One of the priests accompanying him cries in disbelief.

"I'm still the pope ... now if I may- he goes to a room in the plane where he changes and puts on more usually clothes for the public

Lincoln decided not to go by car if he did not walk, he began to walk around the city while he remembered his past, his memories came back to flourish when he was young and when he played with his friend and many times with his sister, being there Filled with joy. Something tired decides to sit in the park to rest a little and notice many changes since he was young, it was a Saturday and was full, in his time many came out but few were those who did, it seems that it was as it was before . In the distance he sees a soccer match and decides to go and see.

"I remember when my sister made me train with her ... what a beautiful memory," she exclaims in anguish, "surprised to see the party watching a little girl who was exactly the same as her sister Lynn, the same eyes the same face and even the same voice, When he sees such a good quality of the party he begins to shout "Let's go LYNN !, YOU CAN!" - in doing so he is silent and hears the voices that murmured "Lincoln"

Believing that they had pronounced his name, he turns to see who was the one who had said it, but he sees his entire family in his steps ... his sisters and their partners, with their children. At that moment he crouches his head to avoid being recognized, which he did not know that it was late to hide

"So the pope came to see my daughter's party," he said in a sarcastic tone, "but he did not come to any birthday and we abandoned the whole family ..."

"Lynn?" With his tear-covered eyes turned to see who it was.

In doing so he saw his whole family looking at him in disgust, disgust and sadness ... Lincoln did not know what to say but he threw himself on the floor and only repeated the same words over and over ... "Sorry, I swear pardon ..." . Seeing this all the sisters are coming around their brother. Without realizing Lynn's daughter watched from a distance what was happening and asked to leave the game to see what was happening. At that, he approaches his cousins and asks them who that person was who his aunts and his mother were around.

"He's our Uncle Lincoln ... the Pope."

"Whose father?" He asks coarsely.

"Forget it ... you would not understand ..." Lumi laughs with a laugh.

All the sisters, seeing how bad Lincoln was, lifted him up and hugged each other, they all felt that he had asked for forgiveness of heart, despite all the mistakes of the past, we are family ...

Meanwhile on the island of the caribbean.

"I hope you'll forgive me, Ronnie." He looks into her eyes that were filled with tears. "But this is business ..." "Take a syringe - and ... you're at stake.


End file.
